Letters Never sent
by BashTashRox
Summary: Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; he also had recently become a little suicidal..... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out..... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I've been working on this story for a while now I just haven't been posting it because I didn't want to get distracted in posting my other stories but hey I take my time posting new chapters anyway. LOL, well I hope you enjoy this story, I'm rather fond of it. So when ya done reading it please R&R.  
**

**Full summary: - **This story is about a boy named Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; after having feelings for his team mate Hinata Hyuuga since god knows when, not only that he's recently become a little suicidal..... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out..... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess his love to Kiba? Will Kiba get over being suicidal?

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Naruto, or any of these characters in this story.

_**LETTERS NEVER SENT**_

**Chapter 1**

Kiba's P.O.V

---  
It's been a long day today, this is how my day started; I woke up early after having a... err... a wet dream. I was dreaming about Hinata. No surprise there, she's beautiful, I mean come on she's gorgeous, everything she says and does is soo cute. I got up from my bed and had a cold shower to get rid of my stupid hard on.

And my day got from bad to worse, I was late for training with Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan and Shino because Akamaru thought it would be fun to play a prank on me, I swear hanging out with Naruto was not a good idea. All his bad habits seem to be rubbing off on Akamaru.

When I was arriving at the training ground I already saw Hinata sparring with Kurenai-sensei, and Shino was off following a bug some where.

"Sorry I'm late Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru thought it would be fun to hide my clothes" I yelled as I got to the training grounds.

When I arrived, Kurenai-sensei turned to face me and the expression she had on her face made me take a few steps back from her. She looked ready to kill, I thought. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground with Hinata-chan standing above me.

"Wha-"

"Where have you been Kiba-kun?" Hinata yelled. I was shocked when Hinata yelled at me. She has never raise her voice in her life, _'I wonder what happened to make her do so now' _I thought to myself.

"I told you, Akamaru stole my clothes"

"Likely story, we were supposed to meet up with squad 7, 10 minutes ago. We had training together, I was going to try and talk to Naruto-kun"  
'Oh, so that's why she's so angry, because she doesn't get to see Naruto. What's so special about him? What does he have that I don't?' Once again a thought this to my self, I was too afraid to voice it out loud without getting my head bashed in.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I wasn't aware we were meeting up with squad 7." I tried to say with no venom to my words, but it was however hard to do so.

"Well maybe you should have arrived on time" Kurenai-sensei said/yelled. I've always known Kurenai-sensei to never yell unless she was upset because she got into a fight with Asuma-sensei.

For as long as I remember Asuma and Kurenai-sensei have always been together as a couple, Asuma is squad 10's Jounin, his squad members Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Asuma isn't the only Jounin in squad 10, Shikamaru also happens to be a Jounin, and the only one out of the rookies. The rest of us are chunin. Naruto and Sasuke were the last to reach chunin because of what happened at the chunin exams a few years back. Sasuke had left to go train with Orochimaru, and about a year later Naruto left with Jiriya to do some training.

When Naruto and Jiriya came back two years later, Naruto had changed a lot, he became a very perverted but powerful ninja, but how ever he still was his childish old self... well only partly. Hinata had never stopped loving him, and that's what's always annoyed me.

Sasuke and Naruto were apart of squad 7 along with Sakura and their Jounin, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Before Sasuke come back, Sai had become apart of squad 7.

Anyway I don't mean to bore you, so I'll get back to what was happening with me, Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan.

"I didn't mean to be late Kurenai-sensei, Akamaru, he… he took my clothes"

"Well maybe you should lock him up at night"

I gapped at Kurenai-sensei, disbelieving what she just said. Lock him up? How can she say that? This is Akamaru we're talking about.

"Anyway" Kurenai-sensei continued, "I just got word from Kakashi, he says they are waiting at Ichiruka's with Shino.

'_So that's where Shino followed his bugs to' _I thought.

I stood up from the ground brushing all the dirt of my arse and the back of my legs.

"Well then I guess we should get going then, we don't want to keep them waiting any longer than we already have." I said, lifting my arms up and crossing them behind my head.

"Fine, but don't think we are going to let you off on this" Hinata said walking out of the training grounds and walking to Ichiruka's Ramen shop. Kurenai-sensei glared at me a little longer before turning on the spot and followed Hinata.

I heard a small whine behind me, and so I turned around to find Akamaru behind a bush.

"It's your entire fault you know"

"Arf, Arf, Arffy, Arf" (_How is this, my fault?_)

"You stole my bloody clothes because of that idiot Naruto."

"Arf, Arf." (So_ what? Anyway we better go before Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei rips our bloody heads off for being late again_)

Akamaru had a point, it's not really Naruto's fault, it was partly mine as well, but there was no way I was going to admit that to anyone else.

---

I arrived at Ichiruka ramen 10 minutes after Hinata and Kurenai-sensei, they both sent me death glares, (_I swear I would have died the second we walked in there_), one reason they were sending me glares was because I was late and another reason was because Naruto way paying a lot more attention to me.

Naruto and I are best mates, even though we constantly fight, (_Who doesn't?_), I have always been by his side and he has always been by mine. I looked after Naruto ever since Sasuke had left Naruto was a mess. When he failed to bring Sasuke back the first time he felt so guilty. He blamed himself on the injuries Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Akamaru and I had received.

Sometimes when I looked at him now I can still see the guilt that hides behind his eyes. Naruto may be one annoying knuckle head Ninja, but he is strong and takes lives of others on his shoulders when he doesn't need to.

Naruto has this way of changing people. He doesn't know he does it, but he has. He's changed Neji, Tsunade, myself, Gaara, Sakura even Sasuke and Sai, (_although I don't know how hehe_). Even though I find Naruto very irritating at times I hope he never leaves, because I don't know what'll happen to the rest of us.

Standing in the middle of Ichiruka's ramen store, I see Hinata-chan eating with sakura and Shino sitting with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. Kurenai-sensei is slapping Kakashi-sensei across the back of the head because he's trying to get her to read his stupid Ichi ichi book.

"Hey Kiba, over here" Naruto yelled waving me over to where Naruto and everyone was sitting.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late, but someone" I looked over to Naruto, "Taught Akamaru to hide my clothes while I'm sleeping." I was the blonde choke on his ramen while trying to stifle a laugh. The artist, Sai, had a fake smile plastered all over his face, and Sasuke was smirking.

"So Sasuke, have you been a good boy lately?"

"Hn"

"Is it possible for you to say anything but 'Hn'?"

"Hn"

I sighed about to admit defeat before a great idea planted it's self in my head.

"Is it true that Sakura-chan is having you child?" I smirked when I saw Sasuke's eyes widen, he choked on his food before yelling "NO WAY! I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH SAKURA! EWWW"

Sakura heard Sasuke yell this and got really upset. She got up from her chair and ran out of the ramen store crying. Hinata-chan followed Sakura, intending to comfort her.

"TEME HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! You upset Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled crossly.

---

Yeah so that was my morning, when both squads left Ichiruka's ramen we trained for hours. It was ok I guess, heh, that was until Hinata-chan and Kurenai-sensei hunted me down to sort out my 'punishment' for being late to training.

"Ok Kiba, considering you was late and the main course for Sakura getting upset, Hinata and I have decided a couple of punishments for you" Kurenai-sensei said, slowly placing her hands on her hips.

"I understand sensei"

"Ok, your first punishment is to run 200 laps around Konoha with Lee and Gai"

Lee! Gai! Shit she's really angry if she's getting Lee and Gai involved.

Oops I forgot to tell you who they are, well Lee is one of three with his team mates Neji and Tenten, Gai is their Jounin, however he's isn't the only Jounin in that squad… Can you guess who also one is? Yep Neji is also a Jounin.

"What"?! Why with them?" I almost yelled.

"Because they'll be able to make you push your limits. Okay now second punishment, you are not allowed to do any missions for a week, so therefore I'll have Naruto from squad 7 helping out with missions.

"What! That is no fair, I do not understand how I deserve to be replaced for a week" I was getting pissed now.

"Do you understand your punishments?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Hai sensei" I gave up, there was no way I would have one this fight.

"Good, Gai and Lee a waiting at the gates, remember 200 laps around Konoha, no acceptations"

I left Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan grumbling to myself. I didn't like it one bit! But there was nothing I could do about it. I walked as slow as I could to the gates where Lee and Gai were. I passed Ichiruka's and hear Naruto talking to who I believe was Iruka.

When I arrived at the gates I saw Gai and Lee, they looked really bored. '_I think they like doing laps around Konoha… freaks_'

"Hey Lee, Gai-sensei"

"Yosh you have finally arrived" Gai said a little too enthusiastically.

"Let's get started"

---

By the time we finished, it was rather late and I was almost out of chakra for pushing my self to hard I walked home rather slowly, but when I reached the Hokage tower my legs gave way and I fell to the ground.

"Kiba, Kiba mate that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah it's me… N-Naruto is that you"

"Yeah mate, what are you doing down there?"

"Long story" I tried to push myself up from the ground but I fell straight on my face.

"Well we have time, you can tell me as I walk you home, I guess"

I ended up telling Naruto everything as we walked home. I invited Naruto in when we arrived at my apartment. I moved out of home when things with mum got to unbearable.

"My room is on the first door to the left." I instructed. Naruto helped me into bed and tucked me, He leaned over me but I moved away. "I'm sorry Naruto it's just I've never thought of you that way, you know… Hinata"

Naruto nodded and steadily moved away from me. "I guess I better get going mate. Cya" Before I could say anything Naruto had already left.

I got a piece of paper from my bed and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Hinata-Chan_

_I'm sorry about everything that had happened today. I never intended to be late and upset you. I hate seeing you in pain or upset, it hurts me most when I'm the one who had upset you._

_I have so many things I want to tell you; to start with I think I should reveal how I feel about you. I know that you may never return these feelings and I understand, but I don't want to live my life knowing you never new how I felt._

_Hinata I am in love with you… I always have been, for as long as I can remember. You beautiful… I love the way you blush when you embarrassed, the way you stutter when you shy and scared…_

_I have always been jealous of your feelings towards Naruto, but I can never tell you. I think I best be heading out._

_Love,_

_Kiba Inzuka_

I laid my pen down and rolled up my letter into a scroll, I sealed it and addressed to Hinata, however I didn't send it. I placed it in my draw where I keep all my other letters to Hinata.

---

**Kiba – **What the fuck??? Why did I write a letter to Hinata but didn't send it to her?

**Hinata – **I think it's rather cute

**Naruto – **There's no need to feel embarrassed… I'm the one who should feel embarrassed look at what I almost did

**Tash –** Heh, heh I'm sorry but the story wouldn't have made sense if I didn't do that.

**Kiba/Naruto – **You did that why?!!!!

**Tash – **You shall find out soon enough

**Hinata – **Well I think I shall cut this off before Naruto and Kiba do somethi-

**Kiba/Naruto – *Tries to chokes Tash***

**Tash – **H-h-help m-me

**Hinata – *sigh***

_**Well then there you have it… that was my first chapter for this story… I know I don't post chapters fast, but I'm trying, I really am… I'm almost finished the second chapter.**_

_**I hope you all like my new story… PLEASE R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess we are back again, I've finally got chapter 2 ready, I hope you like it, it's better and longer than chapter one… hehe, I'm so proud of my self… go me, go me, go me. Anyway please R&R**

**Full summary: - **This story is about a boy named Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; after having feelings for his team mate Hinata Hyuuga since god knows when, not only that he's recently become a little suicidal..... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out..... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess his love to Kiba? Will Kiba get over being suicidal?

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Naruto, or any of these characters in this story

_Thinking_

Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_**LETTERS NEVER SENT**_

**Chapter 2**

Naruto's P.O.V

---

Well that was an interesting day, training with squad 13, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. I don't know why but at like 11.30 pm I saw Kiba collapsed on the ground out side Grandma Tsunade's building. I decided to go help him because he looked like he could barely move, and hey that's what friends do right?

When I walked up to him it was dark and there wasn't much light around.

"Kiba, Kiba mater that you" I asked walking closer to him, he looked a little startled by my presence.

"Yeah it's me… N-Naruto" Kiba stuttered as a reply, I've never heard Kiba stutter so it kinda came as a shock.

"Yeah mate, what are you doing down there?"

I saw Kiba try and get up from where he was and fall back down, so I walked over to him and helped him up, one hand around his waist and the other supporting his grasp on my shoulder.

"Long story" was Kiba's reply, he always tried to keep his business quiet but it always seemed to find a way to get out there, just like everyone else's life.

'_Hmm, I wonder what's going on'_ I thought, "Well we have time, you can tell me as I walk you home I guess"

Kiba ended up telling me what was going on, but somehow I felt as if he didn't tell me the whole story.

"Look mate, those two are bitches, I don't know if they are on heat or if they just have a stick shoved up their arses but don't worry about it"

I saw a light flick on in Kiba's head as if he just realized something. "What is it dog-boy? What have ya got in that head of yours" I asked

"I know why those two are so unhappy. I smelled things all day but I thought it was me and soon forgot about. But I know what those smells were, and as gross as this may sound but they both are in heat"

He must have seen the look I had on my face that was saying 'huh?'

"The both have their… you know period" Kiba whispered.

"Yeah ok mate, I better get you to bed and go… I have a mission tomorrow with your squad… sadly" I helped Kiba into his bed and blushed when I saw him remove his clothing expect his boxes.

I didn't know what I was doing, I was slowly leaning over him as if trying to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just I've never thought of you in that way, you know… Hinata" Kiba whispered

I silently cursed myself standing up properly, turning my back on him and avoiding all eye contact. I just nodded and slowly inched away from the bed. "I guess I better get going mate. Cya" I left his room before he had a chance to reply.

Once I got home, I went straight to the bedroom and got under the covers slowly and got into my pajamas. When I finally got to bed, I slowly drifted to sleep thinking about Kiba.

---

I woke up after my alarm sounded the next morning… BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP, BEEE- I slammed my fist down on it intending to turn it off, I didn't mean to smash it though.

'**Oh just good kit, now look at what you did to the alarm'** Kyuubi said in mock anger.

"Shut up Kyuubi, I didn't do it on purpose and you know that" I replied sourly

'**Yeah well you still did it, so don't give me that kit. Now get your arse outta bed, you have to go see Tsunade about your mission with squad 13'**

"Alright, alright I'm getting up" I tossed my doona off me and jumped out of my bed. I raced into the kitchen and grabbed one of my instant ramens and put some water to boil. While I waited for the water to start boiling I grabbed some milk from the fridge and checked the expiry date before I gulped it all down.

Finally, the water had come to boil, I raced over to the stove and poured the water into my ramen bowl and waited to my noodles cooked. I dug into my ramem in a heartbeat, swallowing most of it whole, lucky I don't have good gag reflexes or I'd be chocking. Once I finished it (way to fast if you ask me, I should have savored it) I went back into my room and took a shower, once I was cleaned and dry I grabbed my orange, yes orange, training suit and dressed.

When I was ready I grabbed all of my kunai and shurikins and left the apartment with out a moment's hesitation. I wanted to go to Kiba's before I went to see baa-chan but chose not to because it would be a little awkward after last night.

As I walked to the Hokage tower some images I never imagined EVER invaded my mind. I saw Kiba, naked sweaty and panting, I felt a bulge in my pants grow, becoming incredibly tight and sore in my restricted pants.

Why was I picturing Kiba naked? I always thought I was straight, except for the occasional hard on from a certain person training and do missions with me. My god Kiba looked delicious! I couldn't believe there was something so wonderful before me. I had to force myself to think about other things.

'_Okay something that'll make this go away… umm I know! Sasuke giving Sai a lap dance… oh fuck that didn't work… okay umm, think umm... I know sakura and Ino making out' _luckily the bulge in my pants went away, because I was almost at Tsunade-baa-chan's office

'**Well what do ya know kit'** Kyuubi said a little evilly

"Urg, please Kyuubi don't tease me, I'm a little confused, so don't tease me" I pleaded. I could tell Kyuubi liked the advantage over me, he took my by surprise by not continuing his teasing.

'**Look kit, I'll take some pity on you this time but' **great there's always a but. **'But you really need to get laid and so do I, and when I become sex deprived for to long I can cause mayhem no matter who's body I'm sealed in'**

"How Kyuubi, I've only just realized I'm gay, who would fuck me. Konoha isn't really the best place to admit that one is attracted to ones same sex"

'**Ok kit, I'' give you up to 26 months to find a way to get fucked, if it's either that guy your attracted to or some puck up hooker from the streets of other towns'**

"Thanks Kyuubi" I said truly grateful for what he's doing for me… ok so he gave me just over 2 years to find some one, and he knows I will only have sex with someone I love and trust, ok then lets see what happens.

When I reached Granny Tsunade's office I knocked before being told to enter.

"Well Naruto it's quite a surprise you didn't just waltz right in here like you normally do. Anyway about your mission with squad 13, you'll be escorting the new from Suna home, along with older siblings, Temari and Kankurou" Granny Tsunade had a grin on her face waiting for me to realize I'll be escorting Gaara to Suna.

"Ok lady Tsunade; is there any threat towards the Kazekage that I should know about?" I asked, I noticed Tsunade-baa-chan was a little surprised about me unenthusiastic state.

"No Naruto there are no known threats towards Gaara" She said hoping to get something out of me, but nothing came. "Naruto-kun is everything all right?" She asked

I've known Granny Tsunade for a long time; she's always been like a mother to me. I've always told her what's going on in my life and all my problems but somehow I didn't know if I should tell her about my sexuality preference.

"Yes lady Tsunade everything in fine… I shall tell you what's going on when I figure it out my self" I said before bowing and leaving her office and walked towards the gate where I was expecting to find Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou wait for me… however I wasn't expecting Kiba to be there talking to Kankurou.

When I arrived with the group the atmosphere was very tense. I could tell everyone noticed the tension, but wouldn't say anything about it.

Kiba tried ignoring me, it made me feel really bad, it hurt a lot! I wanted to say something to him, want to apologize for last night but couldn't

"Hello Naruto, so you'll be escorting us with squad 13 instead of Kiba?" Gaara asked

"Hai Kazekage-sama, I shall be replacing Kiba-san for this mission" I said earning a few gasps and shocked expressions.

"Um Naruto is everything alright?" Temari asked still a little shocked that I am being so formal.

"Hai Temari-san everything is fine" I replied, Temari and a few other still didn't believe me.

"Did someth-thing h-happen last n-night or th-this morning? Hinata asked

"No of course not Hinata-chan, last night I spent time with Hokage-sama then went straight home, now I think it would be best if we should leave for Suna" I half lied, trying to protect Kiba from getting into more trouble he already is in.

"Before you go I would like a quick word with Naruto" Kiba said almost silently.

"Kiba don't take long, we need to leave" Kurenai sensei said venomously, it made me feel disgusted, but there was nothing I could do about it without getting Kiba into trouble.

I walked towards Kiba and we headed about 100m away from the group in hope that no one would hear us.

"Why?" Kiba asked, I looked at him a little dumbfounds. '_Why what' _I thought then voiced it. "Why did you lie to them? Why didn't you tell them you were with me last night?" Kiba said a little angrily

"What do you care? Now I best be leaving" I started to walk back to the group but I felt Kiba grip my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Oh no you don't" Kiba yelled.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled, "I Fucken told the truth, I just edited it a bit! Did you really want me to tell them I was with you… they would Fucken blame it on you… I did it to protect you"

Kiba was slightly taken a back, but that wasn't going to stop him. "Who said I needed you to protect me. Last night was a mistake. Everything that has to do with you was a mistake" Kiba yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw everyone turn to face us.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, when I finish this mission the only time we shall cross paths will be for missions and missions only. Goodbye Kiba" I turned on the spot

"Naruto wait I didn't mean i-" but I just ignored him.

"Okay we are done, we can leave now, unless anyone has any objections" I said, there were a few questioning glances thrown Kiba's way but he was almost out of sight. I sighed in frustration. I pulled my self together before anyone saw, but sadly Gaara did. Great I'll never hear the end of it now.

"Okay" Gaara said softly, "This is the order we shall travel in up front we'll have Kurenai, then Shino and Hinata, Temari and Kankurou will go next… Naruto and I shall be positioned at the back, this is how it will be till we reach Suna" Everyone nodded in understanding and started out on their 3 day trip towards Suna.

---

The first couple of hours of traveling to Suna were awkward, quiet and tense. No one dared speak, but I know they all wanted answers.

The sun was setting when Temari decided it was time we looked for a place to set up camp.

"Stop, here seems fine. Naruto and I can go get some firewood while Hinata and Temari fetch water, the rest will set up the tents" Gaara said. I set my bags down and headed into the forest in search of some firewood.

I was almost finished collecting wood when Gaara decided to approach me about Kiba. "Naruto you have been my friend for a very long time, we have fought against and along each other, I know you very well, and I know something is wrong, you aren't enthusiastic and you always get all formal with you speech when you're distracted. Now tell me what's happening and perhaps I can help"

"Gaara it's nothing, really. You don't have to worry" I tried to convince myself more so than Gaara, but if I couldn't believe it I sure as hell new he wouldn't.

"Naruto, do not lie to me it wont work. We won't be heading back to camp until you tell me"

I sighed slowly, taking in a deep breath before I started talking. "Okay, okay I give up… it's just that… oh god how do I start?"

"Then start from the beginning" Gaara shrugged. "That would be easier wouldn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so… okay umm, I think I'll start with the chunin exams. I have fought against many people, and hey I know I'm not Neji or Sasuke or you but I still am good, I have won against you all at one time or another. I have my own jutsu who no one can seem to learn. After Sasuke had left I teamed up with Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji to bring him back… and I failed along with the time after that, and the time after that." I sighed and took a look at Gaara. "I went away for 2 years for training with Jiriya. When I got back to Konoha I was teamed with Sai, Sakura and Yamanto after we rescued you, and went after Sasuke. Once again I failed, I felt as if I'll never get anywhere. I started spending time with everyone, Kiba more so than others, and I started to get…" I hesitated a moment, shuffled my feet and looked up into Gaara's impassive face, "My feelings towards Kiba changed in a way I never thought possible. I tried to disregard them I really did Gaara"

Gaara started to get where my story was headed, I could see understanding enter his face, but I couldn't look at him any longer until I finished my little 'story telling'

"I know you're almost done Naruto so tell me… please" Gaara asked/begged

"Yesterday I had a training session with Kiba's squad, but Kiba was late so he got punished for it… 200 laps around Konoha with Lee and Gai" I could tell Gaara was smirking at Kiba's punishment, it was just like touchier being sent with them, I don't understand how Neji and Tenten handle it. "In the meantime I was having tea with Tsunade-baa-chan when I decided to leave and go home I found Kiba on the ground, it seems he had run himself into the ground, I helped him up and walked him home, while he told me what was up with Hinata and Kurenai-sensei. When I got him home I helped him into bed. After that I didn't know what I was doing, I lent over him and tried to… to kiss him, but he pulled away, well I couldn't handle rejection so I left with out another word, and I hurt. It hurt so much being rejected by him. Since then I've been so confused and heartbroken, I'm distracted, I didn't mean for it to happen, then today when he pulled me away from the group and talked to me he said… well I guess you already know what he said"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah we practically heard everything" I sighed slowly and looked up into Gaara's face, it held so much understanding, I was so confused for a moment.

"He said it was a mistake, everything that has to do with me was a mistake. Gaara it hurt, I can't see him, and I can't handle it right now." I locked eyes with Gaara, "Gaara I'm going to ask you a favor and you can think about it till we reach Suna, but by then I want an answer. Gaara, Kazekage-sama I request to be your personal bodyguard for about 2 years please." I had a few tears running down my face as I asked Gaara of my request… I could tell he was surprised, stunned. I grabbed my sticks/logs and walked back to camp leaving Gaara alone to think.

(Normal P.O.V)

Gaara stood there stunned but not completely surprised, he new Naruto would crack, it was wall in a matter of time, he didn't need to think about Naruto's request, because he was going to ask Naruto to stay anyway. Gaara pulled out a scroll and began to write:

_Hokage-Tsunade-sama,_

_Due to some recent events, Naruto has requested to stay in Suna and be my personal bodyguard for up to about 2 years, however if I feel he can not handle his return I will request him to stay longer, until her finds his bearings._

_I request your awaiting answer towards Naruto's rash decision; however o was going to offer it to him in the first place. If you decide Naruto can stay with me I promise to keep him secure, close and protected._

_I know you'll be wondering the course to Naruto's request, well it isn't my place to tell you, but I can tell you it has something to do with one of Naruto's closest friends. I think the best hint I am allowed to give you is that he is one of your best trackers._

_If you choose to allow him to stay, I would like you to send someone with some of Naruto's things, but do __Not__ and I can not say how much I'm stressing this but __Don't__ send anyone close to Naruto, it is not what's best for him right now._

_I will be awaiting your answer ASAP_

_Gaara,_

_Kazekage-sama._

Gaara quickly rolled the scroll and sealed it, he did a couple of hand signs and one of Gaara's fastest delivery birds appeared. He tied the scroll to the bird's legs and sent it towards Konoha, the Hokage's tower window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full summary: - **This story is about a boy named Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; after having feelings for his team mate Hinata Hyuuga since god knows when, not only that he's recently become a little suicidal..... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out..... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess his love to Kiba? Will Kiba get over being suicidal?

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Naruto, or any of these characters in this story

_Thinking_

Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_**LETTERS NEVER SENT**_

**Chapter 3**

Normal P.O.V

Tsunade received the scroll from Gaara and ordered all of squads 7 and 10 and team Gai to be in her office in 20 minutes. She was now only waiting for Kiba, Sakura and Neji.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on that everyone needs to be here ASAP?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade just looked up from her desk to chuck a quick glance at the door now waiting up on now 1 person. Kiba.

Everyone had to way a couple more minutes before Kiba arrived, he was shocked to see who was there, he walked in and stoop next to Sai.

Tsunade held the scroll in her palm tightly while scanning the room, she cleared her throat before speaking, and "This meeting has been called to discuss Naruto Uzumaki"

Everyone was staring at her in surprise, all except Kiba; he shuffled his feet and averted his eyes everywhere except at Tsunade. She however noticed that he was uncomfortable.

"About 20 minutes ago I received a scroll from the Kazekage-sama concerning Naruto and I believe it fair I read it to you before I make my decision"

Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read "Hokage-Tsunade-sama, due to some recent events, Naruto has requested to stay in Suna and be my personal bodyguard for up to about 2 years, however if I feel he can not handle his return I will request him to stay longer, until her finds his bearings." Tsunade scanned the crowed quickly, but kept her gaze on Kiba a few minutes before continuing, "I request your awaiting answer towards Naruto's rash decision; however o was going to offer it to him in the first place. If you decide Naruto can stay with me I promise to keep him secure, close and protected." Sasuke snorted when he heard Gaara's words spoken aloud. Kiba however was growing mad with jealousy and doesn't understand why. "I know you'll be wondering the course to Naruto's request, well it isn't my place to tell you, but I can tell you it has something to do with one of Naruto's closest friends." Tsunade broke off due to a sob she heard.

"Why would Naruto do that, doesn't he understand what he's doing to us? To all of us?" Sakura's quiet sobbing voice asked, Ino was standing next to Sakura in a heartbeat comforting her.

Tsunade didn't look fazed by Sakura's sudden out burst. "I believe Naruto is doing the right thi-"

Sakura cut her off mid sentence "How?! How is he doing the right thing, he's abandoning us!" Sakura practically screamed

"Sakura calm down or you will have to leave this room." Sakura gave a small nod and looked away. "Good now I shall continue reading this. I think the best hint I am allowed to give you is that he is one of your best trackers." Tsunade heard a few gaps and noticed a few people turned to face Kiba, but before anyone could have say anything she continued, "If you choose to allow him to stay, I would like you to send someone with some of Naruto's things, but do Not and I can not say how much I'm stressing this but Don't send anyone close to Naruto, it is not what's best for him right now. I will be awaiting your answer ASAP." There was a deafening silence, then everyone exhaled, unaware that they all had been holding their breathes.

Sakura was seething in rage and sadness, well that was before she broke the silence. "Argh! I'm going to kill him, how can Naruto do something like that? I don't know what has happened to him and Kiba, how can he just leave us like that… Again."

Tsunade sighed in frustration, Sakura was getting on her nerves, and she needed to find a way to get her to shut up, she raked her fingers through her hair thinking of a way to calm the pink haired Konichi down. 'Oh forget it.' She thought, Tsunade started forwards and punched Sakura in the gut sending her through the wall.

Even though Sakura was punched through a wall she didn't let that stop her, "What was that for? And you better not be thinking of letting Naruto staying in Suna." Sakura yelled wiping blood off of her lip.

"Yes I am." Tsunade replied in a bored tone.

"Why you drunken-lazy-good-for-nothing-Hok-" Sakura began to scream before she was cut off with a punch to the jaw.

"If you finish that sentence you will regret it," Tsunade threatened; Sakura didn't continue. "Good. Well then I guess you all know what's going on. Does anyone have any objections to my decision?"

A few people mumbled some unintelligent words and shuffled around until Shikamaru decided to speak up. "Do you know who Kazekage-sama was referring to in the letter?" He asked.

"I don't think I really need to tell you. I believe you've already figured it out, along with many others in the room. But maybe we should ask him just in case." Tsunade said quite loudly, settling in the chair behind her desk. Then she looked at Kiba expectantly.

Kiba sighed and turned away from everyone. "I don't see how it's any of your business." he muttered.

"It's my business because I'm losing one of my best ninja's and my adopted son." Tsunade replied.

"Okay, okay I get it, fine okay you really want to know?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Yeah we do, we're losing an important team mate, mutt." Sasuke said, finally glancing at Kiba.

"Yeah, dickless is like a brother to me." Sai said seriously, no smile on his face at all.

"It happened two nights ago, after running laps around Konoha with Lee and Gai. It was a punishment because I was late to training. I was walking home when I collapsed because I used to much chakra. Naruto found me and offered to take me home, so I let him and we talked. He umm." Kiba blushed remembering the events of the night before. "He tucked me into bed after I stripped down to my boxes. He tried to… he tried to kiss me. Well I moved away telling him I didn't think of him like that. Well he looked a little hurt and left straight away, then today we got into an argument. I told him I didn't need him to protect me, and that everything that he's to do with Naruto is a mistake. Well he backed away and told me that our paths will never meet again unless in a mission. I tried to apologise but he just walked away." Kiba whispered, his eyes started to tear up, but he was facing away from everyone.

No one could believe what they had just been told. Well except for Tsunade. Tsunade closed her eyes and lent back in her chair laughing,. "So this is what Naruto meant by figure it out for himself, he must feel confused because he just realised his preference, and he must feel hurt by being rejected by Kiba twice in the past two days , so he cant handle it."

"I never knew he'd do something like this though" Kiba yelled. "So how can it be my fault?"

"It's not, your just Naruto's excuse to run away. Even though he doesn't know it, I'm always watching him. Sometimes when he's staring into space he makes this face, as if he was wishing to escape here again." Tsunade sighed, looking out the window.

"Lady Tsunade, who will you be sending with Naruto's things?" Shikamaru asked. "Would you like me to assemble group?"

"There will be no need for you to do that. You see, the group that I'm sending is already here. Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, you will be going to Suna with Naruto's things, however you'll be wearing a ANBU mask, these will not be taken off until you get back."

"Us, you plan to send us, and what about Kiba, he's the reason Naruto left in the first place." Sakura yelled.

"You all may leave now." Tsunade said, everyone left the room, all except Neji and Shikamaru.

"We are sorry Lady Tsunade, but the reason for which you sent Kiba with squad 7 is unclear to us," Shikamaru said, "Unless you believe he'll go against your orders, seek Naruto out and take his mask off. You believe Kiba will be able to convince him, don't you?"

Neji looked shell shocked, but he wouldn't let anyone see that so he put his mask back on. Tsunade just smiled and waved them away.

"Well then, I never new Naruto wanted to get away from this place so bad." Neji said.

"I don't think anyone did. Anyway I guess we better get going and help everyone pack up Naruto's things." Shikamaru suggested while Neji nodded.

* * *

"Well that's the last of it." Kakashi said after packing away the last of Naruto's things. "Go home and get some rest. I want to see you all at the front gate at 8 am."

"See ya Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said waving as she walked out the front door.

"Kakashi, do you think its wise for Kiba to come along with us? I mean he'll probably go off in search for Naruto and Naruto will always be with Gaara, and probably get the shit beaten out of him." Sasuke said.

"Lady Tsunade orders are clear, so no matter what happens" Kakashi replied, closing Naruto's front door after he and Sasuke left with the last of the boxes. "Get some rest Sasuke. You'll want to have all your strength for the two day walk to Suna."

* * *

The next morning when the clock stuck 8 all the rookies, Gai's squad and Tsunade were at the gate to wish squad 7 and Kiba a safe journey.

"Remember, don't take you mask off." Tsunade said before leaving.

* * *

Naruto, the Suna siblings and squad 13 were almost in Suna, the tension had lightened when Gaara told Naruto that he had sent the request to Tsunade saying Naruto wants to be in Suna.

Naruto had once again started laughing and pulling pranks on everyone, sometimes Gaara would help him, Temari wasn't happy about that. Mumbling that Naruto is destroying Gaara and planting bad influences in his mind.

Once they arrived at the village they all went to the Kazekage's office, because apparently Gaara had received an urgent message from the Hokage.

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I have agreed to yours and Naruto's request, 5 ANBU will deliver Naruto's things by noon tomorrow evening, but I do have a request for you. I would appreciate it if I got a monthly report on Naruto's current status. Please don't let him get hurt. Once you read this please return your reply with squad 13. _

_Thank you,_

_Lady Tsunade._

Gaara wrote down his reply and gave it to Kurenai telling her it's for the Hokage. Once done he asked everyone to leave, except Naruto.

"Naruto, you may have already guessed, but your request to stay here has been approved. 5 ANBU will arrive tomorrow with your things, you will be living with me for the next couple of years. Do you agree with these terms?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. I agree to those terms." Naruto's serious expression vanished and a grin made its way to Naruto's face. "I hope you'll be able to put up with me for so long."

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I miss having you around sometimes." Gaara replied.

Gaara had shown Naruto to his room, which was just down the hall from his own.

Naruto sat down at one of the desks in the room and took out a pen and paper, and began to write a letter but with no intention on ever sending it.

_To everyone in Konoha._

_I sorry for everything. For all the pain myself and Kyuubi had caused you. For all the hard work you put in to help me. I am truly grateful. And I'm truly sorry I haven't done anything for you guys. _

_Baa-chan I know you may hate me for this, and please don't kill Gaara for it, but if the Akatsuki come after me, I'm going to hand myself over to them. _

_Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Thanks you for always being there for me. I love you guys as if you were my own brothers and sisters. Kakashi, squads 10, 13, and Team Gai. Thank you, I could never have had this much fun without you guys._

_Kiba… oh Kiba, I am so sorry, please don't feel guilty for this. I found out something the day I left for this mission. I have 3 years to find my mate or Kyuubi will release his power, I cant do that. And I can't stay and make you my mate. So all I have to say is I love you Kiba, I love you so much and I wish you'll be happy without me. My only regret is that you'll never find out. And you will never feel for me as I do for you._

_Love always,_

_Your Naruto._

Naruto put down his pen and sealed his letter addressing it to Konoha, once done he put the letter in the top draw of his desk, where many letters will soon join them.

Finally after Naruto had a shower, he got ready for bed, falling asleep with one thing on his mind.

'Kiba, I hope I'll see you again. To finally give to you all my letters.'

* * *

Hey here is chapter 3 i hope you like it hehe . lol cya


	4. Chapter 4

**Full summary: - **This story is about a boy named Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; after having feelings for his team mate Hinata Hyuuga since god knows when, not only that he's recently become a little suicidal..... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out..... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess his love to Kiba? Will Kiba get over being suicidal?

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Naruto, or any of these characters in this story

_Thinking_

Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_**LETTERS NEVER SENT**_

**Chapter 4**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I've been travelling two days with team 7, carrying Naruto's things to Suna. The travel was very intense, everyone kept sending me looks, most of them glare (Which were from Sakura. Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke are more understanding about it.) Sakura hadn't talked to me since we left Konoha. Well good, I don't want to speak to her either.

"Okay stop running." Kakashi yelled, "We've only got 10 minutes till we reach the village, we can walk the rest of the way. Apparently there will be 3 people to greet us at the entrance gate."

Everyone dropped down from the trees and started walking along the path.

As we approached the gate, I saw 3 figures waiting out the front, but they to had masks on, but it was easy to tell who they were. Naruto, nothing can hide his fiery hair, Temari… hello, 4 pony tails out the sides of her head. Kankurou… puppet… what more is there to say?

"Welcome to Suna," The person in front of the group said, obviously it was Temari. "I believe you have Naruto's belongings. Please follow me. I'll lead you to Naruto's bedroom." Then she turned on her heel walking to the village. The people behind her followed, assuming that we would.

I didn't even look back at everyone else, but I followed them, Naruto was with them. I wanted… No I needed to talk to him, to explain. Explain what? That I was sorry, that I loved him? Nope, couldn't do that.

I was only a few feet a head of team 7 when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and it was Kakashi, I knew he was smiling behind his masks, even though I couldn't see his face.

"Wait Kiba, we need to talk first." Kakashi's voice held high authority and I decided it was better if I stayed or everyone in team 7 would probably attack me.

"Fine, but hurry, they're almost out of my view." I muttered placing Naruto's things on the ground, crossing my arms irritably.

"Okay, first things first, don't take off your mask, secondly don't go after Naruto and thirdly no talking. They will probably recognize our voices so we have to keep our identity secret." Everyone nodded, however I hesitated before nodding slowly.

Once that was said we got ready to leave again. I picked up Naruto's shit that I had been carrying and followed the other group to where Naruto will be staying.

When I realised Naruto will be staying with the Kazekage, Gaara, I was surprised but pissed as well. I mean my Naruto is staying with… what the hell, my Naruto? He is not mine, I love Hinata, not him. I noticed Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were also surprised by the whereabouts of Naruto's living area.

"Ah, Naruto is staying here!" Sakura just about screamed. "He's leaving the village for a couple of years and he gets to stay here."

I didn't see how that meant anything but what annoyed me is that Naruto will be staying with another man.

The person with blonde hair, who I knew was Naruto began to speak. "If you shall follow me, I'll show you where Uzumaki Naruto is staying."

AS we walked up the stairs and into the hallways I noticed Naruto's room was too close to Gaara's. Okay, that's it!

"Why is My Naruto sleeping so close to that sand lover." I yelled.

Naruto froze in place, he recognized my voice, I knew he did. "Way to go you idiot." Sakura said.

Naruto turned to face us and this time he wasn't wearing a mask. "So you are who Lady Tsunade sent. Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke. I thought Gaara said to send people who wasn't close to me?"

Kakashi shuffled uneasily in his spot uneasily "How did you know it was us. Okay Kiba and Sakura talked, how did you know it was Sai, Sasuke and myself?"

"How stupid do you think I am Kakashi, I may act like the biggest idiot, but I have the best observation skills Konoha has seen in years. Tsunade wouldn't send Sakura without also sending the rest of team seven." Naruto sighed, "So just take off your masks, I wont tell anyone."

I waited for Kakashi to take his ANBU mask of before I took mine off. "I understand why Tsunade sent team 7," Naruto stopped and turned to me, "But I don't understand why she sent him," He spat.

I flinched from the venom seeping through his teeth as he glared at me, I didn't understand why he was so against me being here being here, okay maybe that's a lie, I do know doesn't mean I wasn't hoping for it to be otherwise.

"Naruto, on one understands why Tsunade sent me," I started only to be cut off by Naruto.

"I do not believe I was talking to you Inzuka," Naruto growled, his eyes flashed red. I sighed and backed away, my animal instincts taking over. I knew that if I got any closer I was in deep shit with him and Kyuubi.

The others must of noticed Naruto's energy spike because everyone tensed.

"Once you put my stuff in my room, I want you to leave straight away, and never come back. I don't want you interfering with my life." Naruto stated, leaving the room and walking away.

We walked into Naruto's room and started unpacking his stuff. I walked towards the desk and reached for pen and paper and started to write.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I saw you and you saw me and this was how you treated me. I feel things I've never felt with Hinata, it doesn't mean I'm in love with you though. No I care for you and I know that I'll one day feel something more, and I want that, I want to try having a relationship with you, but for now, I couldn't, for now I'll just have to say goodbye. I hope to see you soon._

_Kiba_

I contemplated leaving it here for Naruto to find, but decided against it. I sealed the letter as a scroll and put it in my pocket to leave in my draw where I keep all my other letters that I don't send.

I looked up to find Kakashi looking at me knowingly before he told us it was time to leave.

I sighed and gave one more look out the bedroom window before turning back and following the rest of team 7 out of Suna and on our way home.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Gaara was signing papers in his office when the door opened and in came an upset Naruto. Gaara peeked at Naruto only to sigh and set his pen down.

"What's wrong Naruto? Did something happen with the Konoha ninja?" Gaara asked.

"Yes and no, I bet your felt Kyuubi not to long ago." Gaara nodded his head confirming the teens question. "Well I was a little bit angry and upset with who Tsunade-baa-chan had sent with my things."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow although he already had an idea of who she sent. "Who was it Naruto?"

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Kiba. Gaara she sent the few people I least wanted to see at the moment." Naruto looked at Gaara questionably. "Gaara while I'm here as your body guard, can you train me? I want to get smarter, I want to be stronger and most of all I want to be rid of these emotions that have torn me up inside."

Gaara was stunned, of cause he didn't let anyone see that though. He thought about Naruto's request and knew that he was a genius, just no one taught him properly, with the right training Naruto could be smarter than all the Nara clan put together, and stronger than both Konoha and Suna combined, yes Naruto was already a weapon, and this was without Kyuubi's help. If Kyuubi were to lend Naruto more power, he would become invincible.

Gaara knew that this wasn't really his position to deny Naruto, so without a second thought, he looked up into Naruto's eyes and said, "Naruto I will be honoured to train you."

* * *

yeah sorry this chapter is so short but i'll make the next one bigger when iupdate... if i do... im so bad at it lol sorry all please dont hurt me


	5. Chapter 5

**Full summary: - **This story is about a boy named Kiba who finds himself attracted to another male; after having feelings for his team mate Hinata Hyuuga since god knows when, not only that he's recently become a little suicidal... Naruto has somehow always known his feelings Kiba, and decides it's about time he found out... What will happen to them? Will Naruto be able to confess his love to Kiba? Will Kiba get over being suicidal?

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Naruto, or any of these characters in this story

_Thinking_

Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_**LETTERS NEVER SENT**_

**Chapter 5**

**Gaara P.O.V**

With the little amount of time in which I have been training Naruto and teaching him my techniques Naruto has already advance at an alarming rate, he is like a different person completely to when we first started training, now he is more serious and I hardly see a smile on his face since the Konoha gang have left.

I've tried to bring up the subject of Kiba once or twice but everytime I do Naruto gets into a really bad mood and storms out of the room. I've followed him once when he's done this, I found him destroying trees in the forest with his fists while crying. I couldn't stand to see him like this. This isn't the Naruto I knew, no it was someone completely different, how can Naruto become this person over 4 months.

I've kept in contact with Lady Tsunade about Naruto over the months, she's really worried about Naruto but says that its probably for the best. She told me that Kiba has become ill all of a sudden after he dropped of Naruto's stuff and cant do much missions, I haven't informed Naruto of Kiba's illness at the advice of the Hokage of the leaf.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto was sitting in his room staring into space like he does at most times when he isn't on duty protecting Gaara and training to become stronger. Naruto sighed for the 20th time in the last hour, he was hurt and missed Kiba terribly, it had been a while since Naruto last saw him and since that time he has written a letter to Kiba every single day, though none still haven't been sent to the dog loving man.

Naruto felt that his life hasn't change, that he hasn't changed all that much, though he has become stronger and much more serious he still felt that something was missing, he just didn't know what it was.

Naruto got up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched, maybe he should go for a walk yeah that's what he should do. Walking towards the door of his room, he opened it preparing to leave, but not before looking at the desk where he kept all his letters to Kiba.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade was worried, no that wasn't it, she was frightened, ever since Kakashi and the rest of the group returned from Suna Kiba had been ill, but not a normal sickness, no Kiba is depressed and she didn't like it. It's been four months since they returned and Kiba has attempted suicide twice and was kept on constant watch.

Tsunade watch Kiba as he stared out the window at nothing, he was really pale and has lost a lot of weight, she along with all of Kiba's friends were worried about him, well with the exception of Sakura, who was now banned from visiting Kiba because she was found not once but twice tampering with Kiba's medication and abusing him, blaming him for Naruto's abrupt departure.

Tsunade felt sorry for Kiba, she knew that the poor boy felt it was his fault that Naruto left and wanted nothing to do with Konoha. She also knew that since Naruto left in the first place Kiba had realised his feelings for Naruto, this she knew by reading those letter he has writing to Naruto everynight, she didn't mean to read it she just accidentily came across the letter when she was checking on him.

Flashback

It was around midnight and Tsunade just got out of her shift in the emergency ward, changing into her robes she wandered the halls of the hospital towards Kiba's room assuming that the young man might still be awake.

Walking down the halls of psychiatric ward Tsunade turned into a room which was for Kiba personally, she found him at the desk in the far left corner of the room, asleep with his head resting in his arms. Moving forward so she could wake him up Tsunade saw a sheet of paper just above Kiba's arms addressed to Naruto. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pick the sheet up and began to read.

_Dearest Naruto_

_Its almost been two months since I last saw you and I hate it! How can you leave me like you did, how can you make me realise I love you like that! I don't like it, I hate it. I miss you so much, I miss the way the room brightens when you grin, I miss the way you act before you think, I miss the way you... Damn it Naruto I cant think properly when your here. I'm being kept in a room because they don't trust me, my friends don't treat me the same as they used to, they pity me or are really pissed because its my fault you left everyone. It is my fault right? That you left, its because I rejected you right. I'm so sorry, I wish I could see you so I can tell you how I really feel. God Naruto, I love you and I miss you, and so like always I'll seal this letter away and never send it to you. _

_Yours always,_

_Kiba_

By the time Tsunade finished the letter she felt like crying, deciding against waking Kiba up Tsunade place the letter back down on the desk where Kiba had left it and when to get him a blanket from the bed, and placed over his shoulders before leaving the room, turning the lights off as she went and shutting the door.

End Flashback

Tsunade sighed, and got up from the seat she was in, looking at Kiba she said, "You know if you waste your life away like this Naruto will never forgive you," and as she left the room Kiba's head shot up his eyes wide and for the first time since Naruto left Kiba cried.

* * *

**I know it has been along times since I update and I really am truely sorry but I get really bored of writing stories that require chapters but then I feel guilty. This story WILL be updated and it WILL be finished I just dont know when, so please dont hate me. I'm in year 11 now so I have to worry about school and exams but I will try my best..**

**Losts of love**

**BashTashRox**


End file.
